Life Swap
Life Swap is the brand new TV show/experiment being run by Tess, following the life of two individuals after their bodies have been swapped. Usually these individuals are linked in some way or other, but on occasion they will be complete strangers. The Experiment To further understand and study non-human behaviour, Tess has been studying the science behind watching day-time television. Admittedly, her tests involved watching day-time television from various sitting positions (whilst occasionally stroking a bunny), but still, she has been inspired. One particular show - Wife Swap - has caught her attention for it's ingenuity... But she feels it hasn't gone quite far enough. As such, through the power of science, she is determined to start her own TV series. One which will take the concept to it's new, frankly illogical extreme. All in the name of SCIENCE! The show, involving admittedly probably quite unwilling contestants, seeks to swap the lives of two individuals around for a day, letting them get to know life through someone elses eyes. The experience, whilst bizarre, seeks to also be quite enlightening. And of course, entertaining for an audience. Let the science begin! Individuals Involved Please be aware that any individual may edit this page to add their characters as a 'participant'. You may put forward whatever characters you wish for the experiment, HOWEVER characters involved who know Tess, or alternatively know each other may provide for more interesting interactions within the experiment. Furthermore, characters who are not 'participants' but who do know the participants may appear in the RPs too, so do not feel that by not signing certain characters up to the experiment itself you will not be able to get them involved in the RPs. On top of this, the characters you ARE signing up probably won't have signed up themselves - in fact, they will more than likely be completely unaware that they HAVE been signed up till the experiments begin. And hopefully even then, there shall be plenty of confusion for them~ Running The Show These are the characters helping and running the experiment. *'Tess' is in charge of the experiment, hoping to use it to test... something. She is also hoping to get her assistant Mi'Ann on board to help out. The Participants The unfortunate people Tess has signed the contracts for. *'Caek Aisecreme' *'Vasiel Loup' *'Zippo' *'Maskaro the Magician' *'Harvey "Breaker" Cooper' *'Trae Sentrale' *'Kumori Aslash' - Starred in Episode 001 *'Elo Nearthus' *'Exer Lyons' *'Yuki "Slash" Aslash' - Starred in Episode 001 *'Ghostie Rei' *'Sam' *'Zed' *'John Tenrey' *'Patch Pierre '- Starred in Episode 002 *'Roger Myung' *'Alastair Crowley' *'Lydia ???' *'Cendar Roudon '- Starred in Episode 002 *'Myung' *'"King of Awesome" Daniel H. Cheese' Episode Summaries : See Life Swap Episode Logs for more detailed run-downs Episode 001 The first episode followed half-siblings Kumori and Slash coming to terms with each others bodies or lack thereof. Whilst Slash quickly came to terms with the advantages and disadvantages of Kumori's ghostly form, Kumori had more difficulty coming to terms with physicality, having to become reaccustomed to many things - primarily pain. After Kumori met up with Slash's girlfriend Rasha, accidentally made her cry, and then proceeded to be paralysed by her, both Slash and Kumori gained devices to track each other. Meeting up, (with Rasha's assistance, carrying the paralysed Kumori), Slash found a new problem with his ghostly form in his inability to interact with his girlfriend. To add to the problems, Tess also decided to remove their clothes from them, placing them in a populated hotel. The removal of the clothes from Kumori - currently in Slash' body - meant Rasha had to carry her to avoid her freezing the ground and area around them. After travelling naked through the streets and hotel, and retrieving their clothing, they moved on to their final location, a warehouse at the docks. After a set of challenges and questions to see how much they'd learnt about each other, they were returned to their normal bodies in time for the post-show interview. Category:Directory Category:Dregan Category:Fictional Television Programs